Perfect Present
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: Rose's twentieth birthday, the doctor wants a perfect present for her. Fun and fluffy. oneshot.


AN: Yeah, I really felt like writing this. Can you believe it? It's my very first doctor who fanfic! WOA! I've been fan for so long, how can this be my first? Anyways, hope you enjoy..  
Disclaimer: I do not own the doctor and Rose or any of this characters... bla bla bla .. by the way; I LOVE THE BEATLES!!!!

* * *

It was going to be her twentieth birthday. _Her twentieth birthday!_ The doctor couldn't believe it. It was _centuries_ ago since he celebrated his twentieth birthday. His birthday in general, actually. He had forgotten when he was born. He was, about 900 years old. Or something like that. Could be 910, or 905. He just didn't have the time to remember such an.. _earthly_ thing as birthdays. But to Rose it obviously mattered. Very much. He got reminded of it every single day. And he had got to get her a good present.  
What did I say? A beautiful present! An absolutely fantastuluboris present, which would blow her mind!  
She was a girl, it couldn't be that hard.

So, why is was so hard?

Why couldn't he just think of something in the universe that would please her? _Anything._

Because, of course, he wanted to blow her mind. Because, he secretly wanted to tell her how much he loved her with this present. How much she had been to him the past year, how much she helped him.  
Suddenly it came to him. He knew the perfect present for her, and it was so easy! And absolutely perfect.

He remembered a day last week. It had been early in the morning and he was woken really early. The loud music which awoke him came from the console room.  
"Damn Rose. It's freaking eight in the morning," he mumbled to himself while he opened the door to the console door. The music blasted trough the speakers. Rose was dancing in her pyjama's trough the room.  
"ROSE!"  
She didn't hear him and danced on.  
"ROSE! STOP THE MUSIC!"  
The music suddenly stopped and Rose looked up. She saw the doctor and blushed.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"You woke half Cardiff, if we weren't in the TARDIS. Damn, it's eight in the morning."  
"Sorry, I just really needed the song.. I love the Beatles. Shame that they parted. They where great. Anyway. Now we're both awake; want coffee?"

The doctor was standing in the console room at the big day. He was grinning mischievously to himself and tapped some buttons on the TARDIS. He heard Rose come in and smiled to her.

"Rosie love, it's a very special day today," He said cheerfully. She smiled broadly back at him.

"I know."

"You know? Well, how can you possibly know?"

"It's my birthday, that's why!" She said quasi offended.

"Oh, yes, that too. I got you something," he said smiling as she hugged him. He pulled, from under the console table, a box. "Now, open it!"

Rose opened it and she smiled broadly, though the doctor saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Jee, thanks," she said. "Did you bake it yourself?"

"Yeah," he said proudly. It was a deformed cake which said; Happy birthday.

"But, there is something much more special on the schedule today. And the best thing is, we're already here!"

"Oh, where are we? What should I wear?"

The Doctor looked at her ragged jeans, and Beatles-shirt.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll fit right in!" he said with an sly smile. Rose looked suspecting to the doctor.

"What is this?"

"Oh, you'll see. And you'll love it, I swear. It _is _your birthday, after all."

Rose smiled widely and the doctor's hearts seemed to beat a little faster when she did that. How could she be so normal, yet so stunning?

She ran to the TARDIS-door and swung it open. A cool summer-breeze was touching her face and she stepped outside.

"Doctor? Where are we? It looks.. familiar."

The doctor stepped outside too and smiled.

"Well done, sweetheart, you made it again," he was talking to the TARDIS. He closed the door and got hold of Rose's hand. He started to run.

"Come on, we'll be late!"

Rose was running after him and tried to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"Late?" she said while still running. "Late for what? Doctor! Tell me!"

He smiled a boyish grin at her and said.

"No, I can't.. coz it's a surprise!" he said and his tongue poked out of his mouth. After they ran for a few minutes the doctor finally stopped.

"We're here," he said, clearly satisfied with himself. Rose catched her breath for a moment and then looked up. She saw a giant stage, with lots of people sitting, standing, even lying in front of it.

"Hampstead Heath, 1964, one of their best concerts ever given, it is said. Come on, let's find a good spot."

He got her hand again, and walked towards the stage. Rose was just staring, and walked after the doctor in a trance. Once they got closer Rose started to recognise the band that was playing. Her smile, which was at first astonished, than broadened, and she was laughing loudly.

"Did you honestly I would leave your birthday with something silly like that cake a bake? No way. I promised the best present in the world, here it is!"

Rose knew it. This _was_ the best present in the whole universe. She was actually at a Beatle-concert. She started to dance on the music, just like the other people where doing and the doctor watched her. She was totally in her element, at this concert. And she looked absolutely beautiful, the light summer sun of London shining on her face. She was like an angel. His angel.

After a while she came to him and pulled him into the mass of dancing people. And they danced. On a song the doctor recognised.

"_Lucy in the sky with diamonds" _

"Doctor, you are wonderful!" He suddenly heard Rose say in his ear. "I am truly thankful for this, really. This is the absolute most beautiful present in the world. Thank you."

And before they both knew it their lips met.

An absolutely perfect present.

* * *

Like? No like? Tell me tell me!! YEAH, I know my english still sucks! 


End file.
